


Grace and Power

by Blue_Hood



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha Erik Lehnsherr, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Mutant Politics, Mutants, Royalty, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: Various ABO works featuring Pyro/Iceman
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, John Allerdyce/Bobby Drake
Kudos: 8





	1. Royal 1

Alpha Crown Prince Jonathan was betrothed to Omega Prince Ronald of House Drake, the younger of two omega princes. Their marriage would solidify an alliance between the two kingdoms, bringing the smaller kingdom ruled by House Drake under the larger kingdom’s protection. Crown Prince Robert Drake came to Johnathan’s chambers the night after his family arrived at the palace. With a snarl, the Alpha demanded to know “What are you doing here?”

Confidence plummeting, he stuttered out “I am here to request you-” Prince Johnathan impatiently gestured for Robert to get on with it and the latter abandoned all pretense of dignity, begging the other prince not to mate his little brother.

A broken laugh escaped Johnathan’s lips, “I don’t have any more choice than Ronald.”

“What? But you’re an Alpha, your parents choosing each other is the stuff of legends.”

“My grandmother was German, my grandfather tried to convert to Judaism, my Alpha father insists we honor them by learning their languages. My Omega father was thrown at my Alpha father’s feet by his abusive Alpha stepfather, practically naked, in a bid to get rid of the blood heir to the noble house. My Alpha father had the man executed for his troubles and ordered everyone present to strike the events from their memory or join him. The reason they’re the stuff of legends is because the story actually is a legend, a lie. I have to marry your brother because you are the heir and your parents wish to retain sovereignty, or else you might as well marry one of the Pharoh’s Horsemen for all the freedom your kingdom will enjoy.”

“There must be a way.”

“Unless you can get your parents to switch out your places in succession, Prince Ronald is to be my mate.”

“You don’t want my brother?”

“Personally, I’d rather find a Beta first.”

“You can’t-”

“Have both? Triads are a thing. Alpha Logan, Beta Jean, Omega Scott are all held in high regard as friends of the crown, they’re all mates. Think before you speak.”

Robert looked down, “Apologies.”

“And don’t do that.” The Omega looked up “You’re the crown prince, heir to the throne, the next eligible heir will come from you. A lot of Alphas may show interest in you when all they want is your hand in marriage so they can take over. Better get to work on being a strong Omega, my father can help you with that.”

“Thank you.”

With a sigh, the Alpha said “I’ll talk to both of my fathers to see if they can’t negotiate for a courtship period. If you’re committed to taking Ronald’s place, I’ll buy you some time. Now go, it’s improper for me to be alone with another Omega now that I am engaged to your brother.”

“Of course.”

King Erik was amused by his son’s tale while Prince Consort Charles was upset by the revelation that a foreign prince, future king, knew the truth. Through carefully chosen words and careless timing, Prince Johnathan killed two birds with one stone and talked to both sets of sovereigns. “I hate to say it but I agree with Prince Robert, his brother is not ready to make this commitment. I know love is not a necessary part of a betrothal but I think that growing to hate one’s mate should be avoided. Getting married at first sight makes sense when there’s a need to rush couples to the altar in the name of peace but we’re not rushing, we should make the most of our time.”

Omega King William said “I will speak to my sons. If they both agree then we will discuss Robert taking Ronald’s place. Thank you, Prince Johnathan.”

The next day, Robert was escorted to Johnathan’s room after a successful talk with his father resulting in renewed negotiations. His escort left them alone, “Does this mean I am your betrothed?”

From his sitting area, Johnathan said “Not quite. The argument I made to my fathers referred to your brother’s naivety. We need to ensure you do not share this trait and that you understand your place before they will sign off on the change.”

“Meaning?”

“Sit down,” he pointed to a chair across from him. Robert sat down. “For this to work, you may lose the title of Crown Prince and all that entails.” He held his hand up, “My sire listens to his husband but he is not obligated to do so. You understand that consummating a marriage such as ours would involve mating?”

“Yes.”

“And that would make you mine?”

“Yes.”

“You would have to do whatever I say. If I told you to stay in this room, you could not leave. Do you understand that?”

“I think so.”

“I have to make sure you do before my fathers will let Ronald out of our betrothal. Stand up, come here and sit on my lap.” Robert obeyed, Johnathan wrapped an arm around him and scented. Pulling back, he said “I will ask my fathers to give the go ahead, your parents will change the order of succession and you will be mine.” When Robert moved to stand, he tutted “Not yet,” and returned to his work, keeping his Omega facing him instead of peeking at his work. Sitting on his lap became Robert’s natural place, the position making it clear who he belonged to. Ronald was not happy to lose his brother but after hearing of the rights Alphas had in the kingdom of Genosha, he was relieved to be returning home.

Their wedding was held ahead of schedule because Robert’s heat came before Ronald’s and mating worked best when the Omega was in heat. Jonathan had inherited his father’s iron will, allowing him to suppress his rut when it suited him. The Alpha secured a red collar bearing his seal tightly to his husband's neck as his Omega slipped a ring engraved with the Drake crest onto his finger. After the reception, they retired to their quarters. Jonathan pointed to the foot of the bed "Kneel." Robert obeyed, eyes downcast. "Look at me," said his spouse as the door clicked locked behind him. Slowly, his Alpha stripped off his suit as he approached the bed. He stopped at the trousers, crouching to strip the upper half of his Omega's body. "If you're good, I'll let you have some fun tonight too." He stood, "Clasp your hands behind your back." He tilted Robert's head towards his trousers, "Take 'em off." Too dazed to refuse, Robert removed them with his teeth, whining with want at the sight "Go ahead, be a good Omega." His Alpha's hand in his hair and cock in his mouth, nature took over, heat spreading through Robert as Jonathan's need to dominate grew irresistible. The collar came off for a mating bite at some point in the night.


	2. Modern 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another look at the story of Alpha Jonathan and Omega Robert. They’re 21, Bobby’s working on a teaching degree and John’s working as a reporter, both get invited to events with the Professor. Alpha Erik tried to leave Omega Charles but always found himself coming back, eventually he stayed as Alpha Headmaster of the school. The underaged tag refers to this story.

“I hate going to these things.” complained John, fixing his tie. After scolding him about how improper clip-ons are for upper class events, Erik taught him how to tie a necktie.

“We were invited because Logan’s getting aggressive, like nearing his rut aggressive, and Scott needs to keep an eye on him.” Triads were so rare that people excused Logan’s rudeness. The Alpha having two mates somehow made his behavior understandable. Everyone at school is pretty sure Logan only mated both Scott and Jean because they were already mates when he arrived, the enviable Beta-Omega power couple.

“Wait Scott’s not gonna be there? Lead with that, babe.”

John knew the drill, stay as close to Bobby as politely possible, listen to his conversations with other guests as he schmoozed for the mutant cause. He’d get his story, write up a rough draft he could polish in the morning and bed his beautiful Omega. He kissed his boy, earning a chuckle and a “Stop that.”

“What? I can’t love my mate, I’m pretty sure that’s my job.”

“Stop or we’ll never leave and the Professors will lecture us.”

“Right,” that killed the mood. “It’s like we never even left.”

“To be fair, we didn’t move out until your degree was nearly done.”

John pouted and Bobby conceded, “Okay, you win. We still need to get going.”

With a nod, John gathered his keys, phone and wallet. Both Bobby and John could agree that restrictions on Omegas driving were stupid. Whenever the statistics said accidents were more likely, Omegas weren’t allowed behind the wheel. This means no driving at night, no driving on ice, no driving alone in case they went through a dangerous patch. John can’t say that he doesn’t instinctively like the protections that provides but the law should be grounded in thought not base emotions. He also can’t deny that he has a problem letting other people drive him, thank God he presented as an Alpha. The law gives his presentation the most freedom, female Alphas are still ostracized but never to their face because they scare other people.

Bobby sighed “John,” when he saw his Alpha in front of the door looking lost in thought.

With a smirk, his mate grabbed him, spun around and pressed him against the door for a deep kiss. Taking a step back to catch his breath, John pulled a key off his chain and gave it to Bobby, their house key the Omega noted.

For some reason that is beyond either of them, Omegas don’t carry a lot of keys. They learned in their respective history classes that the practice started as part of Alphas’ duty to protect and provide for their Omega mates. What they didn’t learn is why the practice persisted when others, such as dressing male Omegas like women and female Alphas like men, died out.

Getting behind the wheel, John apologized “Sorry for jumping you.”

“I’m not complaining.” Bobby rubbed his bond mark, “I expected some scenting but that’s better.”

“Scenting? Oh, ‘cause we’re about to go to some uppity event and scenting is what polite society Alphas do before letting their Omegas mingle. Those Alphas are bastards, they do the whole scenting, renewing the bite song and dance then they still hover.”

“True.” For all of their civility and class, the wealthy elite were the worst traditionalists. Erik once left Charles because he couldn’t handle their snooty superiority. They looked down on him for so long that he’s learned to blend in better than Mystique.

The event was as boring as expected but at least they got to sit with Erik and Charles for the meal. Sometimes they got stuck elsewhere with people who would rather share a table with monkeys. Erik’s words were as barbed as ever when he thanked them for coming, though he also sounded prideful. John figured he’d been to too many of these events not to pick up some bad habits. Charles’ pride came out more clear as he reminded his mate that they weren’t students anymore.

Afterwards, John wanted to tell Bobby to drive so he could punch out his draft but he decided that avoiding a traffic stop was more important. How do cops know what presentation a driver was? Hell if John knows but they do, he’d learned that the hard way when his mate was still a student driver. The story was easily written in under an hour, he asked Bobby “Can you proofread this so we can sleep in tomorrow?” While his mate edited his article, John pushed his alarm back.

The closer an Omega is to heat, the higher their fertility but a few days after heat, fertility rates dropped. John was checking the calendar when Bobby said “You’re all set.” Smiling, John read the finished product and sent it to his editor with a note about being in an hour late. While he was always willing to work late if it meant more time with his mate, the stupid driving laws made that impractical.

The next day, he punched out a few more articles based on Bobby’s conversations in addition to his assignments for the day. He submitted them all, some might require more research before they’d be published but he was confident that he’d at least share the byline for his work in getting them started. He got an email asking when his next medical leave should be during the workday.

Medical leave was a fancy, dynamic-neutral way of saying rut/heat. On applications, there was a box for Beta and a box for Alpha/Omega, which served to ask if the applicant would need medical leave. John is a very straightforward person so all these nuances annoy him, his job involves navigating them which never ceases to amuse him. He answered the email and continued his work. Although he submitted more work than he was assigned, John didn’t worry about overdoing it. He also didn’t worry about losing his job, unlike a lot of new reporters. They could always move to a small town or something where there wasn’t as much competition if New York didn’t work out.

Mated Alphas went into ruts at the same time their Omegas went into heat. If one unexpectedly went down the rabbit hole, they both did. Medical leave schedules were tentative unless an Omega was pregnant because then the leave was maternity/paternity leave. Clocking out for the day, John checked his phone to see what class Bobby was in as it was getting dark.

When he arrived at the campus, he saw an ambulance and rushed towards the crowd, using his Alpha strength to shove Beta students aside. Security was already keeping the other Alphas away, which is what told him an Omega was the victim. Seeing a cop car with lights on told him the medical emergency was some kind of attack. A Beta security guard moved towards him and John demanded, “Who was attacked?”

“An Omega.”

“Who?” John pushed him.

Bobby pulled him back "It's okay, it's not me."

John let himself be pulled away, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."


	3. Royal 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Jonathan is the youngest child of King Erik, by Prince Consort Charles. Upon conquering a new land, Erik gave his youngest Alpha the chance to rule.

Alpha Prince Jonathan, now a vassal king, summoned the deposed Omega Prince Robert to his chambers. He stripped the other boy of his clothing then secured a collar bearing his family crest to his neck. He removed the shackles last before a pair of guards flanked the former royal. “Follow me.” In the great hall, Jonathan took his seat on the throne and signalled for the guards to leave them. “Come kneel before me.” Robert simply continued glaring. “We can do this now when the room is empty or we can do it after the court arrives but you will obey me.” As the Omega approached, the Alpha lowered his trousers, “You know what to do.” Tangling his fingers in Robert’s hair, Jonathan controlled the pace. Once he was done, he said “Clean up.” With little prompting, Robert licked him clean before sitting back on his knees. “Stand up.” Jonathan pulled his trousers up. “Sit in my lap.” With the deposed prince in his lap, he yelled “Enter.” The doors opened and nobles began filing in, eye naturally drawn to the two boys on the throne. Robert’s state of undress with Genosha’s royal crest on his neck and signs of his degradation clear to see took the fight out of the lords. One by one, they came, knelt and swore fealty before taking their seats. Jonathan said “Alpha Ronald of House Drake is on his way to Genosha. His life depends on you honoring your word. Robert’s health similarly depends on you. Disobedience, deception or anything of the like will not be tolerated. Let’s begin.” He waved a court clerk forward, “Read off the agenda.” Robert remained frozen in shame through most of the meeting but when he became restless, Jonathan whispered in his ear “Need me to fill you up?” causing him to settle down lest the Alpha make good on his threat to make him kneel in front of the whole court.

After the meeting, Jonathan had guards escort the lords home to update the people on the new laws, keeping them from speaking with their deposed prince or each other. Unlike most kingdoms, Genosha had a set of strict tax laws that dictated how much could be taken. Everyone paid the same in their class and nobles could be put to death for padding their wealth with false taxes. As the room cleared, Robert’s anxiety grew with the Alpha’s threats ringing through his ears. A whine escaped him once his people left, his king said “Stand up.” The other boy stood and slipped around him. “Follow me.”

The guards flanking him had distracted him from his state of undress. As he followed the new king through the palace without an escort, the reason for removing his shackles became clear. Wearing only a collar bearing their conquerors’ crest, he appeared to be following the Genoshan prince freely. “Keep up.” He quickened his step to close the distance between them some. Arriving at a door, Jonathan held out a hand and a nearby servant passed him a key. The room on the other side was bare, lacking windows or furniture. Another whine escaped his throat; would he be kept in this cold, barren place? Jonathan waved the servant who had given him the key in. Blankets were piled on the floor with candles around them before the servants- a trio of Betas- bowed to Jonathan- ignoring Robert- on their way out. Sitting down on the blankets, the Alpha waved to a place in front of him and the Omega took his place. “In Genosha, I used to sneak off to the servants’ sector to play with other kids. When my aunt Raven was queen, she instituted a policy in which old clothes were collected and redistributed for free. Because the queen started it, people from all classes took part. By the time I was old enough to sneak away from my lessons, peasants were wearing old noble kids’ clothes so it wasn’t too hard to blend in. Aunt Raven was my mother’s stepsister, she abdicated to form a triad with her Beta wife.” Robert wasn’t sure where this was going, “The servants quarters in any castle is the perfect place to hold secret meetings so the guards never lost track of me, they just let me think they did. I learned a lot of useful skills from those kids who have nothing and thus value everything. Then I presented as Alpha and Father assumed an active role in my studies, preparing me to rule.” Jonathan looked at him, “Grace and power must be demonstrated in equal measure to a peaceful court. Grace must be greater before a court in crisis, power must be greater before a restless court. That is what Father taught us. My tutor taught me that the court of a conquered land cannot be considered peaceful until all citizens view themselves as citizens of the country which has claimed their land, rather than an oppressed people. Do you understand?” Swallowing, Robert shook his head. “We’re in the servants’ quarters, you know you can voice your concerns here?”

Robert swallowed thickly, “Where am I to stay, sir?”

Jonathan thought about that, “I will have the nursery attached to the royal chambers converted for you. Is that your only concern? I do not believe in forced mating.”

“Yes, sir.”

Jonathan picked up a candle and stared at the flame. Lifting his tunic, he shone the candlelight over his scars. The faded marks reminded Robert of the rumors that King Erik let his best knights train his Alpha children however they pleased, allowing anything short of assassination. Those rumors were often mixed with tales of how the Alpha king went through spouses, siring two children before moving on. “Wouldn’t Raven be your stepmother?”

“Abdication is the practice of surrendering one’s royal claim, effectively divorcing the reigning monarch if you were not born to the throne. My parents are married to each other, not my mother’s stepsister.”

“How does that work? Are queens and consort required to produce two children?”

“Queen Magda was because she was the first, the requisite two children can be seen in any monarchy. I know about the rumors. Father considers it a waste of resources to hunt down the source for execution because every royal is the subject of gossip, regardless of their policy on slander.”

“How many siblings do you have?”

“That would be telling. My mother had a son named David before Aunt Raven abdicated and Father began courting him. I consider the siblings of my half-siblings to be mine, so probably enough for a regiment there.”

“Fair enough.”

“You?”

“Ronald is my only sibling.”

“I meant your family.”

“We were a family of four if you don’t count the distant cousins who make up our nobility.”

“Fair enough.” Jonathan set the candle down and stood, “Come.” He stopped at the door upon seeing servants awaiting orders, “In Genosha, servants of royalty and nobility have a whole sector on the palace grounds to themselves. This lounge is just a step towards bringing my people’s customs to this new land.”

He led Robert back to his chambers, ordering the servants in the process of cleaning his room, “When you finish with my sheets, place a small bed in the nursery. Once you have made the bed then you may take any furniture in there on loan to you and your fellows until I have need of it.” He sat down at his desk, patting his lap for Robert to sit down, before looking through the various documents awaiting him. Once the servants left his quarters, he showed Robert the nursery “You are to stay here when not with me. If I come in during the day, you will kneel.” Returning to his desk, he sat the Omega in his lap. He positioned the other boy facing his chest so he was not tempted to peek at the papers.

At mealtime, he stood and took Robert to the dining hall, where a grand throne-like chair was waiting at the head of the table. The Omega needed no prompting to sit in the Alpha’s lap. Throughout the meal, people who held standing but lacked a seat on the court came up to swear fealty. They were in for a show as their new king hand fed their Omega prince while keeping one hand on his rear, squeezing when eyes dropped down. During the feast held in his honor, Jonathan waved the palace healer over “When is Robert’s heat due?” When Jean hesitated, she was reminded “I am your king.”

“In three days.”

“Thank you.” Jonathan thought for a moment before offering her one of the estates made available by the war, for her mates.

“Thank you, my lord.”

He waved a dismissive hand before making a show of kissing Robert, forcibly, in front of everyone. They connected the dots between his behavior, the Omega’s state of undress, his family crest adorning their prince’s neck and how he summoned the healer who tracked cycles for the royal family. Upon escorting Robert to bed, he left the nursery, locked the door and told the nearest guard “Nobody comes through this door without me.” Then retired to his room and locked the doors.

The next morning, he found the Omega kneeling in the nursery when he came in with servants. Removing the collar, he said “Wash and dry him completely then bring him to me in my chambers.”

Upon receiving his Omega, he replaced the collar and went to the throne room. Taking his seat, he called for his meal to be delivered. He held Robert in place with one hand, pinning his arms to his side. He told the servant “You can hold the tray and watch or you can get me a small table and leave. Court will begin after breakfast.” The boy chose the latter. Jonathan took a few bites before he turned to Robert “We’re gonna play a game. Quid pro quo, I will ask for something and you will give it freely in exchange for a bite of food. If for whatever reason you do not obey immediately, I will withhold the rest of the meal. If we are almost finished, I will withhold the midday meal. Nod if you understand.” He nodded and Jonathan picked up a piece of fruit, “Give me a kiss.” He leaned down and his captive returned the kiss. Pulling back, “Open up,” he popped the food in then took a few bites himself. “Say you love me.”

“I love you,” he wasn’t very convincing but Jonathan hadn’t asked him to be so he got the food anyway. They went back and forth, Robert obeying without enthusiasm.

When they were done, the Alpha said “Once court starts, I won’t stop for a bathroom break so if you need to go, now’s the time.” Robert nodded. Jonathan walked him back to the room behind the throne room and gave a waiting servant the tray, “We’ll begin court shortly.” Robert got used to sitting in Jonathan’s lap all day and playing games for food at mealtimes pretty quickly. Almost everything the royals owned outside the king’s chambers and nursery was given to the servants on loan to bring Queen Raven’s reforms to the new Genoshan providence. Robert had no clothes to his name, no family in his country and no rights to speak of.   
During the midday meal two days after the court swore fealty, Robert felt the first signs of his heat and realized he was due the next morning. Rather than resume court, King Jonathan summoned a servant, the captain of the guard, Lance of Alvers, that came with him and the palace healer. He first asked Jean “Does his heat start early in the morning?”

“Yes, my king.”

“You and the Lords Howlett are hereby ordered to assist my captain in his capacity as emergency regent. I will be spending his heat with him. If a matter can wait, see that it does. If a true emergency comes up, I am giving my captain my vote and your house his ear, don’t make me regret it.” He gave the servant his key “Strip the bed down to the sheets, my mother and Aunt Raven said smooth fabrics trap cold so replace them if necessary to use that. If replaced, have the sheets laundered to go back on post-heat. Lock the door and give the key to the guard waiting outside the antechamber over there,” he pointed to the small corridor in the back of the throne room that led to a bathroom and side hallway. “I will be unavailable following court today. Are all my instructions clear and feasible?” Jean and the men nodded. “Good.” He dismissed the servant and Jean, waiting until they’d left to tell the captain “You will be the guard outside the antechamber, I am entrusting the key to you. Bonded Alphas are no threat, after all.”

Lance said “If he is beginning to show signs then court is not the best idea. Pre-heat should be spent in privacy.”

“I suppose.” Jonathan gave him a key to the collar and nursery then scribed a note on the nearby stationary, “Take him to be bathed, set the collar on his bed and instruct the servants to take their time then either collect the other key or stand guard outside the antechamber to wait for the servants to finish.”

“Yes, my king.” He took the keys and King Jonathan’s written permissions. Guiding Robert back to his room, he flagged down a servant “Have a bath drawn in this Omega’s bathroom, the king has issued special orders.” In the bathroom he told the Beta women, “He’s in preheat. The king said to take your time, he will be spending the former prince’s heat with him.”

“Understood, sir. You can’t be here while we work.”

“I understand.” He set the collar on the bed as instructed and locked the nursery on his way out, making the king’s room the only exit. He told the servant from the throne room, “Wait to lock the door until all servants have left.”

After finishing with the court, Jonathan made the necessary announcements to take time off for an Omega in heat. Living with Robert was likely to mess up his own natural cycle so best to beat nature to the punch. Captain Lance escorted his king back to his chambers and surrendered most of the keys he had been given, Jonathan gave him orders “Before you carry out your duties as emergency regent, have a cart of food delivered for the day and lock the door.”

“Yes, my king.” Lance had been with Prince Jonathan from birth, the prince’s not his. He was only slightly older than his lord, which made him an acceptable choice to keep an eye on the boy who would climb cabinets to get a closer look at torches after the palace guards failed a few times.

Robert was sitting on the bed and moved to kneel as Jonathan entered “Lay back down.” The king stripped off his courtwear before looking the Omega over, noting the collar “I suppose this goes to show how easy to train you are.” He removed the collar and locked it in his desk. “During heats, any small thing can make you feel infinitely worse or so I have been told. Lay on your stomach, an Alpha’s touch can delay early heat symptoms.” He blew out the candles and got on top of the Omega. “Father advised me to take a consort. For you, this is better than the alternative, slavery. During heats, slaves are passed around among their owner’s friends and they shove contraceptives down the unlucky Omega’s throat in place of sustenance.”

“Thank you, Alpha.” The reflexive address, calling him Alpha, was a sure sign he was entering heat headspace.

Three months in, King Erik paid his son a visit. The guards cleared the court for their emperor’s visit. Jonathan pulled Robert close to his chest “Father.”

“Let me see.”

With a sigh, the vassal king released his hold “Stand between myself and our guest.” Robert stood in the middle, eyes downcast as arguably the strongest Alpha alive circled him.

Standing behind the deposed prince, Erik asked his son “Why haven’t you taken a mate?”

“You know the law, I know the law, the Omegas here haven’t caught on.”

Suddenly, the older king grasped the Omega’s hair and pulled him forward, almost throwing him into the vassal’s lap without letting go. Robert whimpered and whined, “We both know the law makes an exception.”

“Are you seriously asking about grandchildren? I would sooner make my children born through a hostage, political or otherwise, ineligible for succession like proper bastards.” They stared each other down before Erik pushed down on Robert’s head forcing him to kneel and pushed down even more as he let go, causing him to present his neck “Don’t move,” said the Omega’s king. He sat up from lounging on his throne “Any children I may sire would follow me in succession, putting them over a dozen places back from the throne. You have three grandchildren through the twins, last I checked, and one of said twins is your heiress.”

“Not anymore.”

“What?”

“Wanda is dead, rebels killed the four of them.”

“Rebels or advanced agents of Doom?”

“Unclear as of now but our laws state only an Alpha of royal blood may inherit.”

“Me or Lorna? She already has a daughter.”

“Marco may be her mate but we both know that I would have no shortage of trouble placing them on the throne.”

“I already sit on one throne, the court sees no reason not to move me up.”

“There is one reason-”

“Three months, three heats, no pregnancy.”

“Precisely.”

“Does the law specify Genoshan royal blood?” Jonathan sat back, “If you’ll recall, Pietro’s Alpha is a princess of Attilan, making his a political marriage. And-” he held up a hand “Her place in succession was recently taken over by the birth of her nephew, Ahura. You could negotiate a treaty to remove her completely, Pietro is currently your eldest child which would make traditional sense to all other monarchies more than naming a daughter ever did.”

“You have a very keen mind, Jonathan.”

“And I would rather advise the king of Genosha than be king of Genosha. Running this land is difficult enough, Father.”

“Understood.” Erik looked down at Robert, “May I?”

“Up, look at our king.” The Omega sat up, facing the monarch with more than a little fear.

“Beautiful.” The older Alpha said “Genoshan law gives Alphas and Omegas equal right to consent to mating. My son cannot force the matter if he wishes to remain as he is. Do you understand?” Unsure whether he should talk, Robert settled for nodding and whimpered when the old man touched his head to pet him.

“My rights don’t change with a mating bite but if you get pregnant then I am obligated to bite, lest the child be born a bastard.” Jonathan asked "Is that all, Father? Perhaps the business of today's court could conclude before we celebrate your visit."

"Of course." Robert stumbled back into Jonathan's lap, turning his head and breathing in the Alpha's scent with desperation. Erik smiled at him, "Beautiful," before exiting. In the hall, servants rushed to see to his needs. The king arrived in the morning, giving his son the midday meal to enjoy.

"Alpha?" Robert's tone drew his attention more than anything. The Omega had been soft spoken to begin with but after a few degrading acts, he became effectively mute.

"Yes."

"May I request a mating bite?"

"Yes but you understand that your position will not improve until you produce a child. During the first pregnancy, I could simply confine you to quarters." He shared food more freely as Robert gave up his rebellious streak.

"Yes, Alpha."

"And it only works during your heat, which just passed. I'll ask when it's closer after Father leaves. Most of his knights and court consider him intense." Jonathan confided "Many of my siblings have children, he must have assumed I would rush to sire an heir as soon as I sat on a throne. I know my sister is not dead because he would not deliver such news personally nor could he without first naming a new heir. A more likely explanation is that Mother can no longer bear children and so he is forced to look at his existing offspring." He raised his voice "Stop lurking, your feast is hours away, give me some time to be me."

Footsteps were heard departing from the rear antechamber. King Erik kept his eyes on the Omega between introductions to his son's court. King Jonathan refused to surrender his seat at the head table and deflected his father's attention by introducing his most trusted members of court, namely the Howletts who are most likely Lord Creed's cousins of note. Robert's face was hardly seen that night, Erik's presence had that effect on his children's paramours. "I expect to see you in the capital for the anniversary." He switched to the rarely spoken Germanic tongue of which his family was fluent "You were right about your sister, wrong about your mother." He departed, putting the whole palace at ease.

Jonathan told his Omega that night as they fell into bed, "He is not king for nothing."

"Must we go?"

"Don't worry. Mother would throw a fit if I didn't let you at least wear a dress and probably find a way to throw Father out if he stared like that in his presence."

The next court meeting was used to announce his plan to mate the deposed prince and show the Omega's devotion after explaining the mating laws of Genosha which were to be adopted. The demeaning act was only too necessary, if they weren't mates by this mysterious anniversary then Robert would be imprisoned for the duration of the Alpha's absence.


	4. Modern 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omegas are put in special schools after they present until they're of age to be claimed and mutant Omegas can only be claimed by mutant Alphas, who are enrolled in the Xavier school along with their Beta brethren to become productive society members

After he burned his house to the ground, bastard father and all, John was shuffled through the foster care system on his way to the Xavier school. Though he hadn't presented yet, Headmaster Erik Lehnsherr had him placed in the Alpha dorms. One perk of that was a private room, ruts caused aggression and the older students had Omegas. Despite being an Omega, Charles Xavier-Lehnsherr was also a respected professor at his mate's side.

Erik was there for his first rut, having correctly guessed his presentation. Bonded Alphas weren't viewed as a threat to his instincts. Instead of trying to calm him, Erik told him about mates. The imagery soothed him some and carried him through.

He was fifteen when he chose his mate, Robert Drake, and asked him to be taken off suppressants. When he was sixteen, he moved into a college dorm and picked up his mate, who had been conditioned to his scent. Bobby was beautiful in his blue on red collar, representing their power sets. John brought him to the dorm, handing him the Omega rulebook the school had issued.

Alphas were providers, Omegas were homemakers who reared children. Even though humans were just as capable of having mutant children as mutants were of having human children, the predominantly human government didn’t want interspecies breeding. Incidentally, this gave mutant Alphas an advantage over their human counterparts in that they were entitled to an Omega from a mutant school as long as they attended the Xavier school like they were supposed to.

John sat down on the futon and waved Bobby forward, the Omega sat on his lap. “Read the book,” said John. The main room of the dorm had a kitchenette beside the front door and two doors on the opposite side, one led to a bathroom and the other to the bedroom. Graduating early was the only way John could ensure himself a college education, prejudice against his kind still ran high enough that graduating on time meant playing Russian Roulette- either you found the one college that’d take you or you were stuck with the most undesirable jobs. One accepted metric for intelligence was graduating early, good grades meant next to nothing when the transcript had the Xavier school logo at the top. John read the inscription on Bobby’s collar ‘Pyro - John Allerdyce’. He found the inclusion of his mutant name funny, especially since he did not give it to them. They may have called the school, most mutants with powers above a Class Two had a mutant name. In case they had to fight for their right to live, like they did in Magneto’s day. Erik scared humans too much to update Charles’ collar to include his mutant name after he came out and said something to the effect of ‘I am Magneto and you will do no harm to mutants from this day on’. John could remember the fear he inspired in caretakers on his way to the school, knowing full well that some of them treated him much better than their long-term charges.

Omegas could only get pregnant if two conditions were met, they were in heat and their Alpha knotted them. Betas could get pregnant if they had a mating bite from their partner. Over time, John's rut would sync with Bobby's heat but for now, he'd enjoy fucking every night. The thing they never put in the Omega care manual is how they train Omegas to want an Alpha to fuck them all night long, heat or not. John figures they must simulate the experience to make it a privilege like watching TV, something taken for granted that can be taken away. Three months after they moved in, the school finally noticed their mutant mates status and told John they will be getting a Syban, which he looks up and discovers is a fucking machine for Omegas. There's a key and remote for residential ones that Alphas are supposed to hold onto. After dinner but before bed, he told Bobby to strip and sit on it. He watched his mate's reaction to each level before settling on one and enjoying the show.

After he graduated, he was allowed to take the machine with him. As a writer, he was home more and often had Bobby in his lap when he wasn't doing chores. He found himself using the machine more as his body mellowed out. Bobby mellowed with him from neurotic to calm. When he was ready, he knotted his mate during heat, earning a relieved sigh. The pregnancy was surprisingly easy, he kept his mate satisfied with a plug and catered to his cravings, milking him when the time came. Bobby seemed surprised when John took an active role in caring for baby Ronnie. "He's my kid too."

A few friends from high school babysat when Bobby had a doctor's appointment or errands to run. His first post-pregnancy heat hit while he was at a store. He frantically called John, who picked him up and took him home, asking Piotr to drop off their groceries. The Russian had his own child, Illyana, and had warned them his mate's heat struck unexpectedly after the baby was born. Bonded Alphas weren't viewed as a threat to his instincts, ergo he was their only choice. Piotr went so far as to put the groceries away and asked to take Ronnie for a sleepover. Bobby begged John to say no so he did and kicked Piotr out.

Bobby's heats resynced with John's ruts after his Alpha played to his preferences more during ruts, tricking his body into thinking his needs were better met at that time. They threw out the Syban before Ronnie's first birth after Bobby broke down and told John about Omega school. His mate got his Alpha friends together, including his old headmaster Erik, and shared the news, asking "Is that what they do to human Omegas?" The answer was no, only mutants had to attend special schools and the schools open to humans conformed to different standards. The Alphas discussed it with their Omegas and arranged babysitting in preparation for their raid on the mutant Omega schools. They caught the staff during the monthly exam when they were subjected to endurance training courtesy of the Sybans. The  _ students  _ were moved to the Xavier school and thus began a legal battle for the ages that ended with the abolition of government mutant-only programs, including the state sponsored Xavier school scholarships. John reported on every maneuver in the battle, exposing both schools to equal scrutiny. By the end of the battle, people of all presentations were appalled on mutants' behalf, the state lost.


	5. Supernatural 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon AU. In a bid for survival, humanity sends the mysterious Dragon King a gift in the form of Omega Robert Drake. Male Omegas are a valuable rarity.

"If the attacks continue, my lord, we will not survive the season. There must be something we can offer Him."

"We have nothing of value to Him."

"Perhaps our people may have an offering."

Shifting uncomfortably, one of the knights said "I have heard word of a male Omega born among the common folk."

King Warren III said "I shall personally reason with this Omega's Alpha, for the good of the kingdom." The king remained true to his word and the position of the Omega's family rose substantially. The king suggested that they hold off on coming to the capital to make the separation easier. His men rushed preparations to bring tribute to the Dragon King in the mountains. Robert's nobleborn companion seemed shocked by the presence of a castle in the mountains. A demon appeared in a puff of smoke and wordlessly escorted the pair into the throne room. Upon the throne sat a blond boy around Robert's age, who called "State your business!"

The nobleman said "We come to request your aid."

"Long ago, you fought for your freedom and it was granted."

"We are dying out."

"Your warriors perhaps but were the threat as grievous as you claim and supernatural in origin, it would be dealt with."

Robert spoke up "Our kingdom borders your mountain-"

"Not according to your maps." The Omega boy wasn't above begging but the boy on the throne raised a hand to stop further discussion and waved the demon forward. Kneeling beside him, the larger man muttered too softly for the visitors to hear. The boy- Dragon King?- murmured back. After a brief chat, the boy spoke up "I accept your terms on the condition of shared sovereignty. That means we collect taxes from your people and we have an equal governing voice. Lady Pryde will show you out, leave the offering." A spectre appeared to escort the nobleman outside and the doors were sealed as Robert was waved forward, "Sire?"

"I am not the Dragon King. You will wait," the demon vanished and returned with a stool, "With us for his return." He stood up to let the demon sit down, sitting in his lap "His name is Azazel."

"Who are you if not the Dragon King?"

"I am his heir."

A dark haired man with a severe countenance came after several long hours. Conferring with the prince, he turned to Robert "Henceforth you and your kin shall claim the surname Drake. Pyro will show you to adjoining quarters, never wander without an escort. Understood?"

"May I ask you questions?" The dark man nodded "May I assume you are the Dragon King?"

"Yes, my name is unpronounceable to your human tongue. Erik will suffice, as Pyro will for my heir."

"He is not your son?"

"No, Dragon King is a title bestowed upon the greatest among us not passed down through heredity."

"You said adjoining quarters, adjoining to what?"

Erik smirked "You and Pyro will share adjoining quarters. Anything else?"

"No, sir."

Pyro showed him around, introducing him to various residents before stopping at a red door "This leads to my quarters, yours are through the blue door."

"Thank you, sir."

His first heat in the mountains hit hard. The mating bite Pyro gave him made him scream as some kind of brand formed in place of the usual mark. In the days following his heat, Pyro introduced him to his future queen the Phoenix. Dragon Kings always ruled alongside the next most powerful being when selected for inheritance or when they claimed the title should they depose another Dragon King. Whenever there exists a Phoenix, they are immediately ascended to a place close to the Dragon King. The current Phoenix took the form of a healer called Jean Grey, she was mated to a Cyclops and thus unavailable to wed Pyro who was presentation fluid. Jean explained the supernatural world to Robert as they waited to see what creature he would become- dragon mates never remained human. Robert gained winter powers, he wasn't sure what that made him.

Following the death of his mate, a psychic by the name of Charles, Dragon King Erik became very ill. Pyro was coronated with Robert kneeling beside the throne before a ritual was performed to release Erik to whatever afterlife claimed Charles. Pyro revealed to Robert that night, "I was raised by peasants, much like you for different reasons. When my birthright was thrust upon me, I burned my entire village, the inferno wasn't enough, nothing was then Charles and Jean found me, burning but unable to feel true warmth. As it turns out, my father had tried to bind my power, the better to blend in. Once they broke that bond, I transformed into a large dragon, mostly golden as I was a hatchling with a few hereditary markings and red eyes, the mark of a Dragon King. They immediately brought me here and Erik nearly smote me for endangering his mate before the pair convinced him to look in my eyes, I was mostly back in human form. He mentored me and at the end of my training, allowed me to adopt a new name as they could not find any record of my birth in my family records. I chose Pyro, Latin for fire. Until that day, I was known as John. Erik forbade the use of my human name from that day on. Calling it a slave name, the name chosen by those who would leash my power. I have been his regent longer than you have been alive, my awakening covered up by an ancient war."

Representatives from the many supernatural cultures came to greet their new king. On the throne, Dragon King Pyro assumed a larger form so that Prince Consort Robert could sit in his lap. The Omega was dressed in beautiful blue robes, enchanted to grow with him as was customary for a first gift to a royal in the supernatural world. The Alpha's red robes bore both the hereditary markings of his family and the traditional symbols of his station. The castle had two throne rooms, one for human visitors and a larger one for supernatural summits. Jean's Cyclops' mate flanked her throne, dressed in black with a red visor covering his eye, his sleeves were decorated with symbols of his lineage. Jean herself was wearing red, the color of power and Alphas and rightful rulers. Her red gown matched her fiery hair. The Phoenix throne was decorated with symbols of rebirth while the Dragon King's was a metal masterpiece, Pyro had promised to explain the symbolism later. Each envoy had a non-Alpha member come up to the Prince Consort for a customary greeting, Alphas more or less greeted their new king and queen. "For the first time in centuries, a human representative has been invited to formally renew our recent alliance. Lady Pryde?"

The spectre led King Warren III and Sir Ronald Drake in. They exchanged customary greetings with the red robed figures on the throne; although unlike all previous envoys, they swore no oaths of allegiance. "Bring in the tax shares." A blond looking much like Scott brought in a large cart, "And our share?" A man Robert recognized as his nobleborn companion from his journey into the mountains led a horse drawn cart in. A few gasps were heard from the beings closely connected to nature. Queen Jean declared "We'll keep the horses. Lord Summers will take your share down as our ambassador. Should you, your court or successors betray either us or your people's trust, this alliance will end. Take care not to court war."

Dragon King Pyro said "All but the humans are dismissed. Lord Summers shall be our ambassador." Jean shared a look with him before leading the procession out. "Sir Drake," Pryo acknowledged, cluing his mate into the first lord's identity.

Ronald bowed his head "Mother and Father are dead, I feared my message had not been delivered."

Pyro snapped his fingers, summoning flame "You feared correctly. May I assume the lord with you today was charged with delivering the message?"

"Indeed," said King Warren with barely concealed anger. "And may I assume today's delivery is the first tax share you have received?"

"Lord Azazel?" The demon reappeared. "Tax shares, first time?"

"Yes, my king."

"You heard him. Azazel, take that lord to the dungeon, keep him isolated and alive until I decide what to do with him. No harm shall come to these humans, lest it be self-inflicted of their own free will."

"Aye, sire." He teleported to the treacherous human, grabbed him and vanished.

"Am I to assume Lord Drake is your ambassador?"

"Yes."

"Very well."

Azazel returned "No harm?"

"If he harms himself of his own free will, we may not hasten to his aid but as of now, you shall leave him to his squalor. For there is not a doubt in my mind that he has not robbed his people blind. King Warren, such behavior constitutes betraying your people. Take care not to repeat mistakes of the past. Lord Azazel will return you to your carriage and return Sir Drake when his business here has concluded."

"Understood."

"Lord Azazel, make sure Lord Summers knows to personally oversee the distribution of their tax shares for this century."

King Warren echoed "Century?"

"Ten carts as you saw here today for ten decades. We will take them all back as well as collect an additional decade of tax shares, by force if necessary, should you violate the terms of our alliance."

"I understand."

"Lord Azazel." The demon teleported the human king out before Pyro called "Lady Pryde." She appeared. "Take care of the Drake brothers." She led them out of the room as he burst into flames and vanished. After a long discussion with Queen Jean, King Pyro issued a few more commands, arranging for surprises in the tax shares sent to the humans among other things.

The conniving nobleman, Jason Stryker had been stripped naked and placed in a cell with no doors or windows. The leaky roof was his only water source. Once his captors and king saw the state of his people, he was only given crumbs when on the verge of death as opposed to the weekly meal of stale food King Pyro originally had planned. He was in a living Hell and worst of all, he was still living better than some of his people had been. The leaky roof a consistent source of water, his solitude sparing him the agony of watching kin waste away to nothing before dying.

When Prince Consort Robert next went into heat, his Alpha knotted him. Keeping them together and comfortable, Pyro wondered what gifts his children might develop. He told Robert about Dragon King Erik's five children: Lorna, Pietro, Wanda, David and Nina. The celebration when Robert finally did get pregnant, after many tries, was magnificent. As ambassador for the human world to the Dragon King, Ronald was invited to stay for the duration of the pregnancy. He was the first human to see the Dragon King's subjects assume human forms and be allowed to leave unharmed afterwards. He watched his brother's signature blue robes grow with his belly, saw him sit with a contraption on his breasts to harvest milk. Julie became her brother-in-law's best friend, she dearly wanted children but unfortunately, Ronald was barren. Ironically, Julie agreed to marry the ambassador, who asked her before seeking her father's permission, because he promised she would not be left alone to tend to their offspring while he was galavanting around. He neglected to mention there would likely be no offspring to foist off on her. One of the witches, Wanda, asked Julie "What troubles you, m'lady?"

Ronald answered, "My brother's child will never have cousins, due to my-" he stopped, unsure how to finish, "Nothing you need worry about, Princess."

Wanda sat a vial down in front of them, "You are both human, yes? Then there is hope." They noticed the vial was actually two in one as she said, "Green for the sire, blue for the mother, drink together for best results and be sure to share the child with both worlds your duties, as lord ambassador and brother, bind you to."

"Aye, we will."

"Applaud." They did, just in time to catch the name reveal: Ezra or Amber, as people commented on them. Ronald slipped the vial into his pocket.

Ezra Drake was born in the middle of a blizzard which stranded many lords and ladies. Robert only removed the pumps to breastfeed and his old quarters served as the prince's nursery. Sometimes, he had to attend events or court with his mate, forcing him to remove the pumps entirely and leave his son in the care of staff. As always, he sat in King Pyro's lap, his husband shifting form slightly to be tall enough for the position to work. Many commented on his radiance during and after the birth. When his milk ran out, the pump was taken elsewhere. Yellow was a neutral color just as red was an Alpha color and blue an Omega color so little Ezra's entire wardrobe was yellow even though his room was still arctic blue.

Marie Drake was born several months after her cousin down in the human kingdom, yet she grew alongside her royal cousin in keeping with her father's promise to the witch that made her birth possible. Robert's excess milk was given to Julie for Marie to keep from wasting it, making the Prince Consort something of a nurse maid.

Everyone was shocked when Pietro, son of Dragon King Erik, came back with an elemental woman named Crystal and reported another kingdom of Gifteds called Attilan, alleging the long thought extinct human Gifteds lived there as Inhumans. Several types of magic were consulted to test Crystal's claim of being Inhuman herself before Dragon King Pyro raised his hand for silence, simply declaring "Welcome to the family, Princess Crystal of Attilan and Genosha, wife and mate of Prince Pietro of Genosha." Everyone was much more careful with their words after that revelation.

One day, the human world fell to Inhuman might. Dragon King Pyro confronted acting King Maximus, burning the man's machines while the Phoenix ravaged his mind. "This is our birthright," he had said when they arrived, trying to turn them to his side. Freeing the rightful King Blackagar Boltagon, Black Bolt for short, Pyro escorted him to Dragons Keep nearby where Wanda was waiting to check over everyone, healing those she could side by side with the Phoenix.

Robert, who had adopted the moniker Iceman, shot a path to the window in the palace where the remaining rulers were meeting. Scott slipped in behind him, assuming a human form. Robert showed them some maps Maximus had, an old one which showed the island of Genosha and another more recent one with Genosha highlighted. Their ancestral home still existed. The Inhumans agreed to aid in their quest to reclaim the original Genosha in exchange for peacemaking with the humans.

Lying on his Alpha king's lap, Robert couldn’t imagine a better life.


End file.
